A Christmas Angel
by Hannurdock
Summary: The team discover the meaning of friendship. A dedicated story to Murdy.


  
Title: A Christmas Angel  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price AKA Hannurdock  
  
Dedication: From Hannurdock to Murdy!  
  
  
****  
  
  
Hannibal lit his cigar and turned a page in the paper he was reading. It was always relaxing in the evenings when the team weren't on assignments. He sighed deeply, and heard the front door open as the rest of the team walked in. The conversation was high spirited, and full of mirth. Even BA was smiling as he walked into the lounge and claimed the seat nearest Hannibal.  
  
"Ah! Nothing like the Christmas spirit to get the team happy" Hannibal mumbled as Face and Murdock sat together on the couch, their focus immediately turning to the television.  
  
"What was that?" BA asked, his voice unusually soft and gentle.  
  
"Nothing" Hannibal said turning back to the paper. "Just seeing if there is anything on television tonight".  
  
"Oh!" BA turned his attention to the big screen of the television.  
  
Hannibal started to hum softly, his eyes wandering over the printed text of the TV listing, searching in vain for a decent channel when he realised the room had gone silent.  
  
"Hey? What's up?" He asked, turning his attention to the silent team members.  
  
"Shhhh" Murdock said in rapt attention. Hannibal followed his gaze to the television and watched the programme. It was one of those unusual talk shows. A christmas production of 'Make A Wish' - an American TV Show where people met long lost family members and dearest friends. Hannibal wasn't really in the mood for anything mushy, but since he was outvoted by the intense concentration of his team mates on the screen, he couldn't do anything else really but watch. Gradually his interest increased.  
  
"So, how long have you known this person, Gina?" The talk show host asked.  
  
"It seems like I've known her my whole life" Gina asked. "We haven't met yet, but I've always dreamed of meeting her. She's been so close to me through all my problems, always been ready to listen and advise. She's made me feel so good about myself and raised my self esteem countless times. She's like an angel, you know, or a film star. Someone who's out of reach, but has an influence over everything you do. Her spirit has always been with me, guiding me. She's like no friend I've ever had. I love her".  
  
"Awww" Face said softly, only to be hushed immediately by the other three A-Team members.  
  
"Like an angel?" The producer repeated softly. "Why do you say that?".  
  
"Remember when you were little, and your grandmother used to say you have a Guardian Angel watching over you?" Gina said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes" The producer said distantly.  
  
"Well, Kara - or Murdy - is like an angel to me. Someone who's very prescence (and I can't mean physical prescence, more spiritual) is there to guide me through the bad times ... and the good. She's an inspiration. She's kept me going, kept me dreaming. She's showed me what a wonderful place the world can be and opened my eyes".  
  
"How lovely. She must be one hell of a friend". The producer said, his smile rising.  
  
"The best" Gina confirmed smiling back.   
  
"Well Gina, how would you like to meet Kara right now?" The producer asked, his smile still broadening until it was a huge grin.  
  
"Now?" Gina asked stunned. She looked around herself as the producer introduced Kara to the audience, and as another girl walked onto the stage, Gina shot into her arms.  
  
"Kara" Gina sobbed.  
  
"Gina" Kara said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Gina smiled through her tears "My angel .....".  
  
Hannibal felt a tear roll down his face and got up quickly, moving out of the livingroom and entering the bathroom to compose himself. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.  
  
"An angel. We all need a friend like Kara" Hannibal said softly.  
  
"That's right Colonel" Murdock said, even more softly.   
  
Hannibal started at the sudden prescence of Murdock standing behind him, and composed himself quickly. He turned to face the pilot and grinned.  
  
Murdock wasn't fooled.  
  
"Do you believe friends are angels, Colonel?" Murdock asked sincerely.  
  
"Angels? They can be. But only if they are very special" Hannibal said distantly.  
  
"What about the team?" Murdock probed.  
  
Hannibal smiled affectionately. "Yes, your friendships mean as much to me".  
  
Murdock smiled gratefully, and headed back into the livingroom giving Hannibal some space to compose himself a little more. He forgot in his haste to close the bathroom door.  
  
Hannibal smiled to himself, catching sight of the Christmas tree through the open door, and looked at the little angel at the top of the tree, his mind focusing on the beautiful little face and fairy-like wings.  
  
"Happy christmas, Kara" Hannibal softly whispered, his focus completely on the little tree ornament, its little eyes closed as if in prayer. "Happy christmas .....".  
  
Hannibal walked back into the livingroom, sitting in his chair and turning his focus again on the TV listing. "There's nothing else on tonight guys, how about watching a repeat of Highway to Heaven?".  
  
  
THE END.  



End file.
